Karma
by kAeDe-HiMe
Summary: [Spoiler 348] Dicta la ley del Karma, que todas nuestras acciones traen sus consecuentes reacciones; que todo lo que hacemos nos traerá para nuestras vidas algún beneficio o castigo. Algunos creen que el karma es beneficio, pero otros lo ven como crimen y castigo; pero, ¿Qué hacer cuando sientes que tus crímenes te queman la carne y la consciencia?... [Songfic]


Bien, que puedo decir **¡Mi musa me ordena publicar esta songfic!** Pese a que tenga que estar terminando de leer unos libros para la entrega de un trabajo del martes; en fin ¡No puedo desobedecer a mi musa! Y mucho más si ella esta dispuesta a colaborar (cosa que en ocasiones es complicada). Además creo que no pude resistirme a escribir luego de ver al Chibi Gray llorar y verlo tan aterrado en el capitulo 348: _¡Francamente ME DESTROZO!_ Pero a su vez me dio ganas de escribir _**¡Y Por el amor a Kratos! ¡Gray merece textos y escritos para él solito!**_

El porque del titulo de la canción, es un tanto simple, este es el titulo de la canción que compone la historia:** Karma**, de por supuesto una de mis bandas favoritas **¡Kamelot!** La idea de escribir sobre Gray en combinación con esta canción surgió en uno de mis tantos viajes con mi pequeño Bach al parque; pues estaba escuchando _"One Cold Winter's Night"_ en especifico _"Karma"_ (La cual recomiendo encarecidamente la versión de ese disco en vivo para el songfic), cuando me dije _"¡Joder! ¡Esta debería de ser la banda sonora idónea para el 348!"_ Así que me puse manos a la obra y me puse a escribir (aunque tarde un poco mas de lo que quería en terminarlo, en parte debido a mis deberes con la universidad). Además que el concepto del Karma me parece un tanto estupendo, eso de que todo lo que hagas se te devuelva, es bastante exquisito... Y es por ello, que menos blablabla y mas permitirles leer _**¡Así que adelante! ¡Ojala lo gocen tanto como yo al hacerlo!**_

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene **SPOILER**, del capitulo 348 del manga de Fairy Tail; así que si no lo has leído es posible que esta historia de detalles sobre lo que transcurre en este. _**¡Estan advertidos!**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENCEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**; a su vez la canción **Karma**, le pertenece a **Roy Khan y a la banda Kamelot**; yo solo los tomo prestados para darles este pequeño escrito. De igual forma no deseo ninguna ganancia monetaria por esto.

* * *

**Karma.**

_"Porque el espartano tiembla ante sus pesadillas, se estremece entre sus memorias, se agita entre los infames flashback que le acosan sin descanso; grita hasta que su garganta queda hecha trizas y se convulsiona entre los pocos y pequeños trozos de su perturbada cordura. Entonces es solo en esos momentos que deja de pensar en la bestia que lo acecha con mirada demencial, que deja de importarle en lo absoluto el mundo que va mas allá de su percepción, que le interesa poco el devenir futuro; pues su pasado le atormenta, las voces de antaño se agitan dentro de su cabeza con crueldad, porque las sensaciones que siente que le queman la piel le asustan y no le dejan respirar con tranquilidad. Porque sabe, muy en lo profundo de su psique, que el karma es tremendamente aterrador, pues es totalmente consciente de que todo lo que haces en la vida regresa a ti en su momento"_

_I am a king of honor, gold and glory.  
(Yo soy un rey de honor, oro y gloria)  
But every king must also die.  
(pero cada rey debe morir)  
Have I been just and righteous, what is glory?  
(He sido justo y recto, ¿Qué es la gloria?)  
I know I've torn and taken life.  
(Sé que he roto y quitado la vida)  
And here I stand, a small and simple man.  
(Y aquí estoy, un hombre sencillo y pequeño)_

Así que observa a ese particular sujeto con gesto un tanto indiferente pero a la vez con una mirada un tanto curiosa, pues aquella figura que ve a pasar a una distancia prudencial, le hace sentirse ligeramente extraño _"¿Eres amigo de esos bandidos?" _dice con aparente seguridad, ya que por dentro su voz tiembla "_¡Lo mejor será correr!"_ Escucha a una de las tantas voces que últimamente rondan por su cabeza; aunque luego de unos instantes, en cuanto logra apreciar y distinguir los dientes irregulares de aquel individuo, es que un escalofrió le recorre toda la espalda, unas gotas de sudor frio se deslizan por su cien y aquella idea de que esto será peligroso no lo abandona ¡Pues el espartano tiende a ser terco y no medir las consecuencias de sus actos!

Pero, ¿Por qué es tan terco? ¿Qué hace que su orgullo quiera lucirse con galanura? La respuesta ni siquiera la tiene el chico de hielo, pues desde las últimas semanas ¡Ni siquiera él se comprende a plenitud! _"Concéntrate, ¡Maldita sea concéntrate!"_ se recrimina un poco al momento en el que siente las piernas ligeramente temblorosas _"No es Deliora…"_ deja aquel pensamiento inconcluso dentro de su cabeza mientras, aquella –persona- le sonríe con sus dientes desaliñados y afilados, por su parte el joven mago trata de respirar profundamente tratando de conservar su compostura lo mejor que pueda, pues siente un nudo en la garganta y los latidos de su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho. _"Solo no pierdas el control"_ procura mantener la calma, aunque sospecha que no será capaz de ello; e incluso puede asegurar que aquel sujeto, quien claramente es su enemigo, se relame de gusto de percibirle tan alterado, y que incluso en esos precisos momentos, puede aspirar el aroma que desprende su temor, sentir el sabor que suelta su inseguridad, y hasta puede asegurar con un poco de paranoia, que su contrincante puede escuchar sus erráticos latidos. _"No seas miedoso pequeño niño ¡Después de todo las alucinaciones no pueden devorarte!"_ Escucha que susurran en uno de sus oídos, cosa que hace que solo crezca ansiedad por la situación ¡¿Cuándo será que las voces dejaran de juguetear con su cordura?!

_Who will trade his karma for my kingdom?  
(¿Quien negocia su Karma por mi reino?)  
A sacrificial rite to render truth.  
(Un rito de sacrificio para hacer la verdad)  
The fire in my soul rejects my wisdom.  
(El fuego en mi alma rechaza mi sabiduría)  
Cause all you do in life comes back to you.  
(Porque todo lo que haces en la vida regresa a ti)_

_"Voy a devorarte…"_ Escucha salir de los labios de aquel peculiar personaje levemente, ya que su mente ha empezado a divagar un poco; como lo lleva haciendo desde hace unos días, _"Creo que ese tipo va enserio"_ le susurra al odio una vocecita inexistente, a lo cual trata de alejar sus ideas de aquellos pensamientos tan disparatados _"Yo tampoco me fiaría demasiado"_ y de nuevo habla otra pequeña voz bastante aguda, el mago trata de bufar con frustración _"¡Grandioso momento para perder la cabeza!"_ piensa con un poco de sarcasmo, puesto que no quiere perderse entre sus cavilaciones, tal cual lleva ocurriendo desde que aquel incidente en Crocus lo persigue _"¿Acaso el niño volvió a presenciar su muerte?"_ le pregunta con sarcasmo un vocecilla lúgubre, a lo cual el mago un tanto inseguro, traga saliva con muchísima ansiedad ¡Como detesta que su inconsciente juegue de forma tan rastrera!

_I am a king in crisis, counting minutes.  
(Soy un rey en crisis, con los minutos contados)  
There is an ending to my reign.  
(Hay un final para mi reinado)  
My sins have come to face me, I can feel it.  
(Mis pecados han llegado a mirarme a la cara, puedo sentirlo)  
That I have lived my life in vain.  
(que he vivido mi vida en vano)  
And now I know I'll reap the seeds I've sown.  
(Y ahora sé que voy a cosechar, las semillas que he sembrado)_

Entonces es que su cuerpo y su mente regresan de nuevo al mundo real, ese en donde tiene a su enemigo viéndole casi con morbo, ese en donde sus pensamientos le hacen olvidarse del resto, ese en donde sabe que las pesadillas que tiene no le dejan dormir, ese en donde se percata que de nuevo tiene la apariencia de un crio mientras aquel –humano- ríe con carcajadas antinaturales _"¡¿Qué demonios?!"_ piensa mientras ve su reducido tamaño, y siente como la ropa cuelga de su cuerpo _"¡Soy… soy un niño…!"_ dije muy bajito con la voz empezándose a entrecortar por la histeria y el pánico que siente en estos momentos _"¡Y todo vuelve a comenzar!"_ habla una las vocecillas con tono divertido, mientras todas esas sensaciones regresan nuevamente a invadir su consciencia. Y puede jurar en esos mismísimos instantes que todo se siente y es igual que en antaño, puede asegurar con actitud un tanto neurótica que el ambiente esta tan cargado y caótico como el que vio en aquella ocasión, que puede escuchar los gritos agónicos y aterradores, que es capaz de sentir el aroma del la sangre y las cenizas invadiendo nuevamente su nariz; e incluso puede ratificar que mientras observa a la criatura escalar hasta donde se encuentra, que no ha visto su figura con la mirada perdida, sino que la logrado observar a la temible bestia que gustosa devora sus sueños cada noche. ¡El pequeño y asustado espartano de nuevo siente en sus carnes al cruel destino!

Así que un desgarrador grito, poco natural para alguien de su tamaño, escapada de su garganta, inundando todo el ambiente con sus temores, sus visiones y su ansiedad; el sujeto le observa con mirada curiosa y un tanto divertida, aunque ello no le importa al pequeño en esos momentos, en esos ínfimos segundos en donde sacude su cabeza con un gesto aterrado y bastante atropellado _"Basta… largo…"_ se dice mentalmente al tiempo que trata, en vano, de deshacerse de todas las visiones y los flashback que se incrustan en sus carnes y en sus memorias _"¡Déjenme en paz! ¡VÁYANSE!"_ trata de mantener la compostura, aunque sabe que se será un intento fallido, pues su cordura se niega a obedecerle. Es por ello que no siente a su enemigo enfrente de él, hasta que lo observa con los ojos cristalizados _"¡Demonio…!"_ habla con la voz quebrada y con sus ojos inundándose con diminutas lagrimas _"¡Deliora!"_ gotas tibias resbalan por sus mejillas, la criatura sonríe con gesto maniaco, aunque en su percepción ve a otro; _"¡Ayuda!"_

_Who will trade his karma for my kingdom?  
(¿Quien negocia su Karma por mi reino?)  
A sacrificial rite to render truth.  
(Un rito de sacrificio para hacer la verdad)  
The fire in my soul rejects my wisdom.  
(El fuego en mi alma rechaza mi sabiduría)  
Cause all you do in life comes back to you.  
(Porque todo lo que haces en la vida regresa a ti)_

En esos momentos su contrincante suelta otra carcajada cargada de malicia,, ya que parece ser que su pequeño pero significativo ataque de ansiedad solo ha logrado divertirle demasiado _"Niño muévete ¡es peligroso!"_ otra de las voces que le acosan habla un poco preocupada, pero el pequeño mago no tiene ni el mas mínimo interes en el mundo real; y es así hasta que siente la gigantesca mano de su adversario atraparle el rostro, cubriendo tanto su boca como su nariz, en lo que parece ser un intento por asfixiarle _"¡Has algo! ¡MALDITA SEA HAZLO!"_ las voces de su consciencia le comentan con nerviosismo, pues saben que si continúan de esta manera las cosas se volverán demasiado peligrosas. Es por ello que empieza a sacudirse en un intento por liberarse el del agarre y obtener algo de oxigeno; a su vez su contrincante le menciona algo sobre la entrada del Hades y de que esta se encuentra en el sitio en donde están, aunque una parte de su ser le escucha, otra trata de controlarse y tratar de escapar. ¡Pues sus miedos han sido su mayor desventaja hoy!

_ Am I mad? I feel so void and cold.  
(¿Estoy loco? Me siento tan vacío y frío)  
Who can tell, who holds the stories untold?  
(Quién puede contar, ¿Quién guarda las historias no contadas?)  
Tired, trembling, I am descending.  
(Cansado, temblando, estoy descendiendo)  
Will I have to stay here and live this life again?  
(¿Tendré que quedarme aquí y vivir esta vida de nuevo?)_

Así que en algún lugar recóndito de lo más profundo de su inconsciente, se encuentra aquel chiquillo de antaño, tratando de ocultarse en algún rincón de su cabeza, realizando un vano intento por encontrar consuelo en alguna parte de su un tanto perturbada consciencia, buscando acurrucarse en algún lugar donde pueda sollozar con completa libertad, en donde pueda esconderse y abrazarse a sus piernas al tiempo que llora sin algún consuelo, tal y como solía hacer cuando era mas joven y tenia una de esas tantas pesadillas que lo atormentaban; _"Odio que esto pase…"_ susurra entre ligeros sollozos mientras su vocecita un tanto infantil retumba con el sonoro eco de su mente _"¿Por qué tiene que pasar ahora?"_ dice acurrucándose en un poco mas dentro de la miseria a la que suele llamar pensamientos _"¡Odio tener miedo…!"_ y mientras habla para si mismo y para las pequeñas y un tanto inseguras voces de su cabeza; no logra sentir la presencia de aquella persona que se acerca con gesto grácil.

_"¡Ten coraje!"_ le dice la dulce y melodiosa voz de aquella mujer que pensó jamás volver a oír _"Deliora esta muerto recuérdalo"_ en ese momento el pequeño niño, que representa a todos sus miedos e inseguridades, se limpia un poco el rastro salado que poseen sus mejillas _"¡Lo se! Eso lo se, pero…"_ su voz infantil se escucha un tanto insegura, aunque los pasos elegantes de la mujer de cabellos largos y azabaches acercándose le hacen observarla _"No debes de temerle a tu propia inseguridad Gray"_ le observa mientras ella le sonríe sutilmente _"¡Se valiente! Tus amigos también están luchando con bravura"_ deja que acaricie su mejilla con gesto fraternal, pese a que no guste mucho del contacto físico _"Yo siempre te estaré observando"_

_Who will trade his karma for my kingdom?  
(¿Quien negocia su Karma por mi reino?)  
A sacrificial rite to render truth.  
(Un rito de sacrificio para hacer la verdad)  
The fire in my soul rejects my wisdom.  
(El fuego en mi alma rechaza mi sabiduría)  
Cause all you do in life comes back to you.  
(Porque todo lo que haces en la vida regresa a ti)_

Entonces con los ánimos repuestos, y con su carácter de nuevo equilibrado, es que logra usar alguna de sus técnicas sobre el brazo de su enemigo, logrando así que este se enfrié y logre soltar el agarre lo suficiente como para poder liberarse _"¡Esta frio!"_ logra escuchar salir de los labios de su contrincante, mientras se pone en pie nuevamente y limpia un poco el pequeño y húmedo camino que han dejado sus lagrimas _"Es tonto que pierda el control de esa manera"_ comenta con la voz tranquila, al tiempo que la criatura le mira. Y es en esos momentos en los que observa con sus ojos a su nuevo enemigo que una dulce vocecilla le susurra _"¡Pruébale nuestro poder!"_ dice con entusiasmo, mientras logra escuchar los diminutos vitoreós de las demás _"Les probare que se acabaron los llantos"_ piensa para si mismo en el momento que toma posición para enfrentarse al nuevo reto que le espera, para poder encarar una parte de su pasado y de probarle a sus propios miedos y las visiones de su pasado tortuoso, que puede sortearlas y verles como un lejano recuerdo difuso. ¡Porque hoy y solo hoy será el día en el que demuestre que su karma no volverá a torturarlo nunca más!

* * *

Que puedo decirles **¡No me resistí a escribir esta historia!** En especial porque la relación de hermandad que podrían haber tenido Ultear y Gray me parece _¡Simplemente tierna!_ Ojala y Mashima nos hubiera permitido el poder verla un poco más (me gustaría haber visto mas lazos entre esos dos). Además de que para mi Gray _**¡Es un personaje increíble!**_ Que no necesita de la suerte, pues es estratégico y analítico, que es un chico con un carácter forjado bajo las presiones y las circunstancias mas adversas y que además Gray _¡No es un chico mentalmente estable! (en mi humilde opinión)_ Gray es un hombre con su propios fantasmas del pasado, con su presente, y con un futuro incierto _**¡Gray es frágil aunque trate de ocultarlo bajo esa fría mascara de hielo!**_ Francamente puedo decirle que yo: _**¡Amo a Gray por su pasado oscuro!**_

Así que dejando de lado mi lado fangirl, les digo que cualquier comentario, duda, queja, alabanza o intento suicidad (?); pueden depositarlo en un dulce review. Y recuerden:_** ¡Un Review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en alguna otra historia!...**_


End file.
